Markus Revelio
by TheGoldenTrioFan
Summary: A mysterious letter arrives addressed to James, Lily, Remus and Sirius. The contents it contains have the potential to change the outcome of the war. Will they accept the mission? And if so, what will the results reveal. A MWPP era oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Please welcome J.K. Rowling to the stage to announce that it's really her, not me, that owns Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: This idea came to me while I was reading a fic about James, Lily and the Marauders. Enjoy. Ps It is a one shot and at this point, unless I get inundated with requests to make it a multi-chapter, complete.**

 **Markus Revelio**

 _May 5_ _th_ _, 1998_

Four young adults stood in a circle with bated breath, watching as an envelope lit up, swirled and disappeared into thin air. It was the biggest risk they'd ever taken. But it was worth it. The youngest one, a beautiful girl with auburn hair and a petite frame, gazed lovingly at the boy, now a man, beside her. His emerald eyes caught hers and joy broke through the sadness. Across from them, another redhead grasped the hand of a pretty brunette. Blue eyes met brown in realisation of what they'd done.

The quartet walked off, and as their feet crossed the threshold of Hogwarts once more, they whispered "to the future."

 _April 15_ _th_ _, 1979_

James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was Friday night. Remus, also known as Moony, was biting on his quill as he worked away at his potions essay – 4 inches on the properties of moonstone. He didn't have much to go but trying to work when there were students everywhere was as impossible as the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests they were soon to partake. Sirius was trying to have a conversation with James but failing, for James was utterly distracted by the beauty of his forever crush, Lily Evans. Granted, with her shiny auburn locks and emerald green eyes, the sight of her took any young man's breath away…. But surely his mate could spare a few seconds to talk. Alas. The fourth member of their crew, Peter Pettigrew, was mysteriously absent from the gathering. It was probably for the better anyway.

At the same moment that Lily finally looked up and smiled at James, who'd been kinder so far this year, a letter landed on the table that the boys were sharing. They looked at each other in confusion. After ensuring there were no harmful curses or potions contained in the envelope, Remus picked it up. The front read _Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Tigerlily_. They frowned. Tigerlily? A few minutes passed and it was James who realised that it meant Lily. "Hey Lily, come here for minute!"

Reluctantly, the girl in question got up and blocking out the giggles and whispers from the other girls around, did as asked. "Yes James?" Sirius gaped, Remus smirked, and James let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding.

"Flower, this has your nickname on it too, so I figured you'd want to read it with us."

"Have you checked it for hexes yet?"

"Who do you think we are Lils?"

Lily sighed. "Alright then, shove over."

Once she was seated James turned the envelope over, pulling out three sheets of parchment. Once anti eavesdropping charms were placed around the area, he took a deep breath and read it out loud.

 _Dear Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Tigerlily_

 _We are writing to you with news that could potentially change the outcome of the war. Firstly, let us explain the other parchments. The first one contains a list of items that Voldemort has created to ensure he does not die. Please, with the help of Headmaster Dumbledore, destroy them. Don't worry about how to tell him – he also has received a letter. The second sheet contains a potion recipe that you must have ready before breakfast tomorrow. It will reveal the identity of any student, no matter what house they are in, that has a dark mark. As we four have learned over our time at school, not every dark wizard or witch is in Slytherin. The results may surprise you so be prepared and stick together._

 _Best of luck_

 _HJP, GMW, RBW & HJG_

Silence reigned. Remus was the first to break the silence. "Well then, I suppose we'd better get to the potion."

Lily frowned. "But what about the first sheet? Shouldn't we look at that first?"

James and Sirius nodded in agreement and they continued to huddle together.

 _LORD VOLDEMORT'S RECIPE FOR IMMORTALITY_

 _Many Killing Curses_

 _1 Wand_

 _A heap of muggles_

 _7 Horcruxes_

 _ **Horcrux: object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Horcruxes can only be created after committing murder, the supreme act of evil.**_

 _Item 1:_ _Tom Riddle's diary_

 _Item 2: Marvolo Gaunt's Ring_

 _Item 3: Salazar Slytherin's Locket_

 _Item 4: Helga Hufflepuff's Cup_

 _Item 5: Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem_

 _Item 6: Nagini the Snake_

 _Item 7: Godric Gryffindor's Ring_

 **P.s Dumbledore has been given the locations. Horcruxes can be destroyed by fiendyfire, basilisk venom or the sword of Gryffindor. GOOD LUCK, HP & GW**

More shock abounded. Deciding to get the surprises over with, they picked up the second sheet.

 _Hello Marauders_

 _So, you solemnly swear you're up to no good eh? Well, if so, your next task is hidden below. I have developed a potion that reveals the identity of those with Dark Marks. To activate it once made you must ensure that it is on every plate and seat in the hall._ _ **Might I suggest enlisting the help of the elves**_ **.** _Once you're ready, wave your wand and utter the charm_ Markus Revelio _and watch the action unfold. If a person has a dark mark, their entire body will glow and their sleeve will be pushed back, showing the horrible mark for all the world to see. For the recipe, tap this parchment and utter_ _Mischief Managed_ _and all will be known._

 _Good Luck_

 _HG and_ _ **RW**_

"Woah…" was the only word to describe it.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

Lily, James, Remus and Sirius made their way down to the Great Hall of Hogwarts, with Peter tagging along beside them. Last night had been a busy one – they'd discussed the horcruxes, gone to Dumbledore and made the potion. Lily and James had their longest conversation yet while it was brewing. She smiled giddily as she remembered it.

 _Flashback_

 _The two sat on one of the many red couches in the Gryffindor common room, ensuring that no one found out what their 'prank' was. Sirius and Remus, the better potion makers, had gone to brew. Lily and James had just returned from pre-warning the elves. Their conversation now turned to feelings. Specifically, their feelings._

" _Do you still hate me Lily?" James asked softly, moving a fraction closer to hear her answer. Lily drew in a breath at this._

" _James, I never hated you. I just never understood why you did what you did." She looked deep into his hazel eyes, doing her best to convey the feelings that were swirling around inside her. There was anger, sadness, confusion, joy, and even… love._

 _James' eyes filled with unshed tears. Lily took his hand, willing him to speak. "Lily, when I realised how much my actions were hurting you, I talked to the guys. You are the one girl who has made me want to change for the better. Please, give me a chance. Let me spend the rest of my life, however short it is, showing you how much I care. Let me show you how much you mean to me. I'm so sorry my Flower."_

" _James, as much as I love the new you, I didn't need you to change. I would have grown to accept it eventually. I've discovered that you can't stop the inevitable. No matter how hard I've tried to block you out and push you away, I've fallen in love with you." This last statement was whispered._

 _She heard a sniff. James really was taken aback. She gently touched his cheek, turning his face toward hers._

" _Lily Evans, I love you too. And you would make me the happiest man alive if you'd be mine. Please."_

 _She smiled. "It would be my pleasure James."_

 _His eyes turned the brightest she'd ever seen them. "Can I kiss you?" She nodded and touched her lips softly to his._

James squeezed her hand, bringing her back to the present.

The great hall was abuzz with activity. The whole school, it appeared, was in the one room. The five sat down at the Gryffindor table. Lily could hardly keep still. Trying not to let on that she knew something the other students didn't, she selected a sample of her favourite breakfast foods – a blueberry bagel with hazelnut spread, fruit salad, toast and pumpkin juice.

Her nerves were stilled when James slipped his hand into hers, gently rubbing circles on the top. She melted into his side. Ignoring the shocked eyes that were on them, he turned and kissed her forehead. She smiled and tried to breathe.

"Potter kissed Evans!"

"Did Evans just act friendly to Potter?"

"How do you think he convinced her?"

"I thought she hated him…"

Voices cried out. This was the most exciting thing to happen since they started at Hogwarts. Not even Arthur Weasley asking Molly Prewett to marry him had beaten it.

 _15 Minutes Later_

"Are you ready Lils?" Sirius asked quietly. They had agreed last night that she would cast the charm.

She nodded. " _Markus Revelio"_

The hall erupted in shock again. 20 Slytherins, 4 Ravenclaws, 2 Hufflepuffs and 1 Gryffindor had marks. Among the unsurprising ones were Malfoy, Nott, Avery, Regulus Black, the 3 Lestranges, Zabini, Dolohov, Yaxley, Snape and Parkinson. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were not from well known families. But it was the Gryffindor Death Eater that caused many to whisper loudly, Lily to burst into tears, and provided the need for Sirius and James to hold Remus down. Their very own Peter, lovingly dubbed Wormtail, had joined the Dark Lord. He tried to stutter excuses but the four would have a bar of it.

Dumbledore stood. "ORDER! Can our Head Girl, Miss Lily Evans, and Head Boy, Mr James Potter, please floo the minister and request the presence of our dedicated Aurors? You may use my office. Professors, please ensure that no one leaves the room until questioned and that our culprits are bound and silenced. Thank you everyone for your cooperation."

Lily and James walked hand in hand to Dumbledore's office, the events of breakfast weighing heavily on their minds.

"Our very own Peter. I can't believe it."

James turned to her. "It's going to be alright Lily. We'll get through this."

She sniffed and whispered "Yes it will."

He hugged her tightly and they continued on. It seemed that even in the thick of everything, love was still the stronger power.

"But our very own Peter…."

A single lone tear joined the cobbled stones, sealing the promise that it was up to the two of them to fight for what was right, and lead the wizarding world to Victory. A beam of hope streamed through the window. Tomorrow would come, and they'd get up again. A part of their world was shattered. But love still remained.

They would fight. And they would win.

 _THE END_

 **A/N: So, that's it. My cute little one shot where a mysterious quartet give our friendly marauders a way to end the war faster. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you again soon with Chapter 5 of** **The Purest Power** **.**


End file.
